


slow

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, References to Depression, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "but kouta," he whines, because he knows it makes bokuto melt, "i'm still tired.""you're gonna regret going back to sleep if you don't listen to me," bokuto warns."nope. too comfy."--back on my bkoi bullshit
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	slow

oikawa has never been quick to wake up. bokuto knows this better than almost anyone. he thinks oikawa must be lucky to have him and his easily excitable personality or the two of them would never be able to get out of bed together.

today is no different--why would it be?--and the only difference is that it's late afternoon instead of morning and bokuto has been holding oikawa through one of his (unfortunately frequent) depression naps. earlier, right after laying down, oikawa had pulled the blankets up almost over his head, burying his face in his chest and taking deep breaths, probably trying to relax into bokuto's familiarity. bokuto's chest had filled with warmth and he'd pulled oikawa closer.

now, oikawa shifts with a soft, sleepy noise, nuzzling him and twisting his fingertips in bokuto's shirt. "i love you," he says in a small voice, slightly scratchy from disuse. bokuto's heart melts and he rubs his cheek against the top of oikawa's head. he murmurs the words back gently with a soft kiss, then focuses on trying to wake him up slowly, fingertips trailing up and down his spine while his other hand taps lightly at his elbow.

"tooru, it's almost four. you gotta get up."

"but kouta," he whines, because he knows it makes bokuto melt, "i'm still tired."

"you're gonna regret going back to sleep if you don't listen to me," bokuto warns.

"nope. too comfy."

bokuto pulls back the fluffy blankets, slowly exposing more than just the top of oikawa's head. he tilts his chin up with one finger. "feel better?"

oikawa hums softly without opening his eyes. "much better."

bokuto leans down and kisses him, soft and slow, his thumb rubbing circles into his cheek. "love you."

"we just said that."

"but i wanna say it again!"

oikawa allows a small, gentle smile, cupping bokuto's face. "i love you too, you dork."


End file.
